Vs. Pachirisu
Vs. Pachirisu is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 6/13/2017. Story In a large open field, a Pachirisu is curled up on the ground, sleeping on its tail. Pachirisu has a long blue stripe on its head, revealing it is Male. Crystal and Dawn stand fawning over it. Crystal: It’s so cute! Dawn: Oh, I highly agree! It is absolutely adorable! Ian and Conway are setting a table for lunch, with Piplup, Cubone, Starly, Munchlax, Slowking, Eevee, Mareep, Ponyta, Misdreavus and Wingull assisting and playing. Piplup is pushing back against Munchlax, preventing it from getting closer to the food. Crystal: Oh, look at it grooming itself! Pachirisu starts licking its tail, Dawn clasping her hands in delight. Dawn: Ah, it is a disgusting sight on most occasions. But with this little beauty, it’s adorable! Conway looks over towards them, smiling. Conway: You sure you don’t want to check out the Pachirisu? Ian: I’ve encountered a Pachirisu before. Not fond of them. Remember Lawrence’s? Conway: Ah, yes. Either way, I think this fondling over the Pachirisu has gone on long enough. (He directs his attention towards the girls.) Why don’t one of you try to catch the Pachirisu? Dawn: Catch it? Conway: If you want the Pachirisu, then you should battle it and try to catch it. Add it to your party. Pachirisu: Chippa chi? Pachirisu sits up, tilting his head as he looks at them. His cheeks spark, releasing a Discharge of blue electricity, electrocuting Crystal and Dawn. Both of their hair frizzes out, Dawn’s hair sparkling. She screams in devastation. Dawn: My hair! It took me hours to get it presentable! Ooh, fine! I shall participate in the uncivilized manner of battling to obtain new Pokémon! Mareep, bless us with your presence! Mareep: Mareeeeeeep! Mareep frolics over, eager to battle. Pachirisu has a confused expression on his face. Pachirisu: Chippa? Dawn: Now, Mareep! Use Thunder Shock! Mareep sparks with electricity, firing a stream of yellow electricity. It shoots at Pachirisu, when it arcs to the side, everyone following it with their eyes. Cubone, without even looking, spins its bone and raises it, the Thunder Shock striking the bone. Ian: Oh, right. Cubone’s ability is Lightning Rod. Return for now. I’ll let you back out once they finish. Cubone: Cubone. Ian returns Cubone, as Dawn refocuses on Pachirisu. Dawn: Now, let us attempt this once more. Thunder Shock! Mareep fires Thunder Shock, electrocuting Pachirisu. He takes it with ease, then fires Discharge back. Mareep takes Discharge, the lightning being stored in its wool. Mareep takes more damage than Pachirisu did. Dawn: Ah, how foolish of me! I should’ve recalled that Electric types resist electricity. Mareep! Even the score with Tackle! Mareep runs forward with Tackle, as Pachirisu speeds to the side, dodging. Pachirisu then blows a heart, it soaring over and hitting Mareep in the face. Mareep has swirls for eyes, it stumbling with confusion. Dawn: What was that move?! Conway: Sweet Kiss! It causes Confusion! Dawn: Mareep! Shake your head proud and snap out of it! Mareep continues to stumble, as it slams its head into the ground repeatedly. Pachirisu laughs at this, as he runs forward covered in electricity. He rams Mareep with Spark, knocking it over. Dawn: Mareep! I no longer find this thing to be cute! Crystal: (Giggling) Well, I still think it’s adorable! Mind if I try? Dawn: That would be most desirable. Enjoy. Crystal: Alright. Misdreavus! Come on over! Misdreavus: Miss miss! Misdreavus floats over, ready to go. Pachirisu stands on all fours, cheeks sparking with electricity. Crystal: Now Misdreavus! Use Confuse Ray! Misdreavus’s gem shines a purple light, confusing Pachirisu. Pachirisu runs around in a circle from the confusion. Crystal: Now Psybeam! Misdreavus fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it. Pachirisu falls over, as Crystal has a determined look in her eye. Crystal: Now! Go, Pokéball! Crystal draws and throws a Pokéball, it hitting and sucking Pachirisu in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Crystal: Alright! Crystal jumps for joy then runs over to pick the Pokéball. Crystal: I caught a Pachirisu! Conway: Nicely done! That was a flawless battle! Dawn: Hmph! Well, you’re welcome. I had weakened it for you. Ian makes an audible scoff at that, letting Cubone back out of its Pokéball. Dawn glares and groans at him angrily, as Crystal gets in the middle of them. Crystal: Hey, I really appreciate your help there, Dawn. Dawn: Ah. Well, you are welcome. It is not that often that such a sophisticated lady allows for another to capture the Pokémon they had desired. I congratulate you on your successful capture. Conway: And on that note, let’s eat! Crystal: Agreed. Pachirisu! Come on out! Crystal opens the Pokéball, choosing Pachirisu. Pachirisu: Chippa chi? Crystal bends down to be at eye level with Pachirisu. Crystal: Hey there Pachirisu. My name is Crystal. I’m going to be your new trainer! I look forward to training with you and becoming stronger! But for now, it is time for lunch! Pachirisu: Chippa! Pachirisu’s cheeks spark, as he electrocutes Crystal with Discharge. She falls over charred and hair crazy, as Pachirisu runs rampant over towards the campsite. He bumps into Piplup, knocking him over. Piplup: Piplup! Pip, pip, pip! Piplup is angrily yelling after Pachirisu, as Munchlax walks past him and eats his lunch. Piplup cries at this development, then gets serious. Piplup gives chase to Pachirisu, which outmaneuvers him easily. Crystal gets up and gasps in distress, looking ashamed. Crystal: Pachirisu, stop that! Ian, I’m so sorry! Ian: Don’t be. Figure something out. Crystal: Figure it out? Uh, Misdreavus, Wingull! Help me catch it! Misdreavus and Wingull nod in agreement, as they fly after Pachirisu. Crystal takes off running after him as well, as Pachirisu trills in delight. He takes off running again, as Piplup drops to the ground, completely exhausted. Piplup: Lup. Wingull glides low to the ground, cutting off Pachirisu’s path. Pachirisu makes a turn, as Misdreavus appears. Pachirisu turns again, Crystal heading straight towards it. Pachirisu giggles, as he runs between Crystal’s legs, causing her to fall over. She groans slightly, but gets back up and continues the chase. End Scene Sometime later, Misdreavus and Wingull have stopped their chase, eating lunch to regain their strength. Conway and Dawn are watching Crystal continue to chase after Pachirisu as Ian is cleaning up. Dawn: I am certainly glad that I didn’t procure this particular Pokémon. Conway: I do agree that Pachirisu is very hyperactive. I remember a Pokémon that came through Professor Rowan’s lab that was the same. It was a newborn, and wouldn’t slow down for anything. It’s possible that this Pachirisu is a youngling as well. That would explain its lack of fear towards us as trainers, and showing off for us. Dawn: If I was Crystal, I would just say this was a lost cause and release it. Ian bumps Dawn from behind, her shouting as she stumbles to recover herself. Ian keeps walking, Dawn infuriated. She then clears her throat and takes a regal posture. Dawn: Ian. I do know that you did not intend to bump into me like that, and will give you the opportunity to apologize for the accident. Ian ignores Dawn’s statement, searching through his backpack. Dawn’s frustration rises, stomping her foot. Dawn: Ian! I command that you look at me when I’m talking to you! Ian pulls out his pink frisbee, as he stands back up. Ian: Cubone. Cubone: Cu. Ian and Cubone walk, as Ian intentionally bumps into Dawn’s shoulder from the front. Ian: You don’t deserve to be a trainer thinking like that. Ian keeps walking, Dawn spinning from the impact and falling into Conway’s arms. Dawn pushes off of Conway, staring after Ian. Dawn: What was that about? Conway: Ian has, standards for a trainer would be the best way to describe it. Those who treat their Pokémon horribly and just as battle tools anger him greatly. Your comment of releasing Pachirisu struck a nerve. Pachirisu is cheerfully running, as he stops to see if Crystal was still following him. Crystal is now walking slumped over as she follows, Pachirisu giggling. Crystal stops, panting heavily. Crystal: (Panting) I, can’t do it. How did I ever catch this thing in the first place? Ian: Crystal. Crystal looks over, as Ian tosses the frisbee at her. She fumbles it slightly then catches it, observing it. Crystal: Wha? Ian: Try that. He’s running to be chased. Change the activity so you’re in control. Crystal: Huh. Thanks Ian! Now, let’s try it. Pachirisu! Pachirisu: Chippa? Crystal: Catch! Crystal throws the frisbee, it soaring over Pachirisu. Pachirisu watches it soar over as he wags his tail, then goes into pursuit. He jumps and catches the frisbee in his mouth, landing and taking it back to Crystal. Crystal giggles as Pachirisu wags his tail for more. Crystal: You wanna go again? Pachirisu: Chippa chi! Crystal throws the frisbee, Pachirisu chasing it. Misdreavus and Wingull come back over, Wingull landing on Crystal’s shoulder. Ian: Try having Wingull help. Crystal: How do I, ah! I’ve got it! Pachirisu brings the frisbee back, as Crystal throws it again. The frisbee goes in a straight line, Pachirisu chasing it. Crystal: Wingull! Fly after the frisbee and use Blizzard to change its course! Wingull: Wing! Wingull takes off, firing Blizzard from her beak. The frisbee veers off to the side, Pachirisu struggling to change direction. Pachirisu pursues the frisbee, as Wingull races him for the frisbee. Pachirisu speeds up and catches the frisbee, taking it back to Crystal. Ian: Cubone. Bonemerang! Cubone throws its bone for Bonemerang, heading towards Pachirisu’s feet. Pachirisu leaps over it, as the Bonemerang arcs back. Crystal: It’s coming back, Pachirisu! Jump! Pachirisu lands and jumps again instantly, going over the Bonemerang. Cubone catches the bone, priming itself to go again. Crystal smiles as she understands the development. Crystal: Alright! Pachirisu, get ready to dodge it again! And, go! Crystal throws the frisbee, as Cubone throws Bonemerang after Pachirisu. Crystal: Veer left! Pachirisu responds, going off to the left as Bonemerang goes off to the right. Pachirisu catches the frisbee, taking it back to Crystal. This time, he nuzzles up to Crystal, not eager for a throw. Crystal: Huh? Are you tired? Pachirisu: Chippa chi. Crystal: Hm. Come on. It’s time that you get some food in you. Pachirisu: Chippa chi! Pachirisu, Cubone, Ian, Crystal and Wingull head back toward the camp. Crystal blushes slightly, eyes glancing away from Ian. Crystal: Ian? Thanks for your help there. I know you said to figure it out for myself, but… Ian: You needed a boost. Nothing wrong with asking for help. Crystal: I’ll, keep that in mind. Piplup finally wakes up, a fresh bowl of food ready for it. Piplup salivates as he walks towards it, as Pachirisu goes over to it and devours the meal. Piplup is heartbroken again, and does a dramatic fall. Piplup: Piplup. Main Events * Crystal captures a Pachirisu. * Crystal has difficulty in controlling Pachirisu, but Ian helps to work with him. Characters * Crystal (main character) * Ian * Dawn Berlitz * Conway Pokémon * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's, newly caught) * Cubone (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Starly (Ian's) * Mareep (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Eevee (Conway's) Trivia * Dawn attempting to capture Pachirisu is based on her having one in both the anime and Platinum having one in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Pachirisu is a youngling similar to the anime. * Ian reveals he still has his frisbee with him. * Ian helped Crystal worked with Pachirisu without being asked. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn